La tortue architecte
by Alcibiade
Summary: Johnlock. OS. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si Mme Hudson devait nous tuer ce soir ?" [Challenge de Juillet-Août 2017 – Collectif NONAME.]
1. Danger imminent

**Bon, bah... Voilà.**

( **Disclaimer** : cette intro, résumant à elle seule ce que « éloquence » signifie, m'appartient, en plus de l'histoire en elle-même. Par contre le reste à ACD et Mofftiss)

Venant tout juste d'entrer dans le **Collectif Noname** , c'est mon premier challenge dans ce cadre là. J'espère que je ne suis pas à côté de la plaque avec cet OS... En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire quand même. Je rappelle que le thème de juillet/août était _vulnérabilité et promenade_. Il fallait aussi joindre à tout ça la description d'une image selectionnée par Louisana No Go (disponible sur le profil du collectif noname, c'est celle que j'ai mis en avatar pour cette fic)

Le défi d'auteur se trouve à la fin de cet OS. Situez l'histoire quelque part avant la saison 3.

Je l'ai découpé en deux chapitres car il est un peu long du coup.

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

x...x

Après des années de vie commune, le binôme le plus connu d'Angleterre avait signé un accord tacite. Pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais juste une sorte de rempart contre l'ennui qui exigeait que quand Sherlock ne savait plus quoi faire, ils sortaient tous les deux prendre l'air. Non seulement cela calmait un tant soit peu les nerfs du détective, mais cela avait en plus le mérite d'éviter la casse. Cela va sans dire que John et Mme Hudson prenaient toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour éviter de voir leur habitat réduit en cendres : d'ailleurs, c'était à se demander si cet accord n'était pas plutôt entre ces deux-là. Mais qu'importe : cela fonctionnait.

Sherlock avait beau prétendre n'être pas sensible à la beauté de la nature, il ne pipait mot pendant ces promenades tellement il était absorbé par les pensées qu'elle lui inspirait. Il avait l'air détendu et parfois franchement hébété devant des spectacles insignifiants. Un simple oiseau passant près de lui pouvait le captiver intensément, et ce spectacle ne manquait jamais d'arracher un sourire niais à John. Il aimait sentir les restes de l'enfant candide derrière le masque autoritaire.

Sherlock était captivé par quelques plumes, John par Sherlock. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

x...x

Le docteur soupira de lassitude. Affalé dans son fauteuil, il venait de terminer de lire un traité de chirurgie très rébarbatif et se sentait aspiré par toutes sortes de pensées inédites, celles que l'on a quand on s'apprête à s'endormir, ou qu'on... s'ennuie. Cela l'amena à souhaiter une ces promenades anti-casse. Juste histoire de s'occuper. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas dangereux. Si seulement il l'avait été ! Holmes l'aurait peut-être accompagné dehors, à son tour. Mais exiger une quelconque réciprocité chez un homme aussi particulier était un rêve des plus fantasques. Tant pis : il ne voulait pas sortir sans Sherlock.

Celui-ci était plongé sur une dissection de foie de cochon répugnante, qui asphyxiait l'appartement d'une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde. Si Mme Hudson entrait, ils étaient foutus. Littéralement.

Mais bon ! Il était habitué à vivre avec des menaces de toutes sortes planant dangereusement haut dessus de sa tête, ce n'était pas nouveau.

Comme il aurait voulu juste... sortir. Il faisait beau, pour une fois. Mais le détective était si concentré qu'il ne remarquait même pas sa présence, alors son ennui ? Il ne fallait même pas y...

« Ho là ! Mon dieu ! Cet animal rejette une odeur terrifiante, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a du manger quelque chose de vraiment pas frais. Ce n'est donc pas normal de ressentir le besoin de se boucher les narines en plein travail ! » S'exclama Holmes en lançant un regard faussement scandalisé à son compère. « Et puis, pour tout te dire, ce cochon ne coopère absolument pas. C'est lassant, à la fin.

-Il est... mort, Sherlock, tenta John. Il faudrait peut-être revoir tes exigences à la baisse, non ?

-Écoute John, si on se contente d'attendre seulement quelque chose des vivants, on est pas sortit de l'auberge... Chut !.. J'entends des pas. L'escalier ne craque pas, la démarche est sûre d'elle... Oh. Mme Hudson. Prends ta veste _immédiatement_. »

La panique pouvaient se lire dans leurs yeux écarquillés. Ils essayaient pourtant de rester calmes et maîtres d'eux en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais leurs mouvements étaient si saccadés que c'était peine perdue. La tension était extrême, le danger imminent. Holmes ne tiendrait pas tête à Mme Hudson cette fois-ci, c'était sûr. La dernière fois avait déjà été limite.

Cela rappelait un peu les alertes incendie, à l'école : il faut se ranger deux par deux et ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Rester serein. Dire « Bonjour, Mme Hudson. Très jolie coiffure. Cela vous va à ravir. Nous sortons goûter la rosée du soir. » Puis, une fois hors du bâtiment, les règles de sécurité ne sont plus valables : on peut courir et aller se mettre rapidement en sûreté.

Ils remplacèrent uniquement la course par une marche rapide, tout à fait digne d'une médaille d'argent aux jeux olympiques.

«-Bon dieu, Watson, on l'a encore échappé belle, souffla Sherlock une fois assez éloignés de la rue où les cris de la logeuse ne tarderaient pas à raisonner.

-Tu penses qu'elle était sérieuse ? Quand elle disait qu'elle nous mettrait à la porte si des odeurs _bizarres_ continuaient à infiltrer ses murs ?

-Je ne crois pas. Mais il y a tout à parier qu'elle nous privera de thé ! Et ni toi ni moi ne veut subir un tel châtiment.

-On n'aurait jamais du fuir comme des bagnards évadés, Sherlock ! C'est encore pire si elle entre pendant notre absence, gémit John. Rentrons !

-Tu n'as absolument aucun instinct de conservation, John. Faisons cette promenade ! Tout ce qu'on réussirait à faire en rentrant serait d'attirer les soupçons sur nous », trancha Sherlock d'un ton sans appel.

x...x

Ils longèrent les rues dans le calme, à pas lents, leurs épaules s'entrechoquant parfois. Ils oubliaient souvent le plaisir qu'on pouvait tirer d'une marche _normale_. Toujours pris par le temps et l'urgence de leur vie, s'extasier de sentir le sol sous ses pieds devenait un luxe dangereux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'offrait. Tant mieux pour les victimes londoniennes, d'ailleurs.

Mais il n'y avait que Sherlock qui s'émerveillait du paysage.

John, lui, avait les yeux fixés devant lui sans rien voir. C'était souvent comme ça. Bien qu'il n'ait pas énormément d'imagination, il préférait rêvasser que de faire attention au reste. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, lui valait quelque fois des chutes spectaculairement évitées grâce à Sherlock.

John repensait généralement à ses utopies de petit garçon. La guerre n'avait pas effacé ses souvenirs de cette période regrettée, non, elle les avait même embellis en leur donnant une fin. Avant, il ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance, et donc c'en était pas vraiment une. Il voyait maintenant comme les joies de l'enfance avaient été précieuses et fragiles. Et quels rêves il eu avait alors ! Toujours les mêmes, mais si purs. Il planait en s'imaginant ressentir toute la force des sentiment les plus distingués : l'amour et l'amitié.

L'amitié, il la connaissait grâce à Sherlock. L'amour... avait réellement été une utopie. Car la même personne ne peut pas vous offrir les deux à la fois, non ?

x...x


	2. Fort et viril

x...x

C'était toujours à l'ombre rosée de cet arbre en fleur qu'il s'imaginait amener sa princesse. Mais pas avant de l'avoir vaillamment libérée ! Vous vous dîtes que ses rêves étaient niais, mais c'est bien ce genre d'histoire que l'on vous met en tête quand vous êtes enfant. John n'imaginait pas que l'amour existait autrement, malgré tous les exemples sinistres qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Mais il fallait d'abord secourir la princesse.

John l'aidait à s'échapper d'un cachot lugubre, humide et froid où elle était retenue prisonnière par ses horribles parents. Il s'infiltrait dans le grand château, assommait les gardes, récupérait la clé de sa prison et libérait le joli oiseau. En suite, ils se prenaient les mains et s'échappaient en courant dans les hautes herbes.

Il lui montrait la vie extérieure, lui apprenait le nom des arbres, des fougères et des fleurs, l'amenait voir les paysages les plus somptueux, et rejoignait enfin son lieu préféré : le pont de la Tortue. John peinait à dissimuler son sourire attendri en y repensant : ce pont avait été construit par une _tortue_. Il avait été si sûr que les animaux étaient des grands architectes, comme les Hommes !

Ce n'est pas tout. Cette tortue avait aussi eu la bonne idée de dévier un cour d'eau pour alimenter la végétation aux alentours, qui s'était alors considérablement développée, donnant naissance à un écosystème riche en odeurs subtiles et divines.

Mine de rien, sa carapace faisait beaucoup d'autres miracles incroyables car la tortue avait aussi construit un banc pour John et sa princesse. Comment ? Eh bien, John n'avait jamais su. Il l'avait admis, c'est tout. Comme on le fait en dormant ou dans ses rêves éveillés d'enfant.

Venait en suite son moment préféré : celui où il discutait avec la princesse. Elle lui parlait d'abord d'elle, de sa vie de souffrance et de son bonheur d'être libérée, et puis, elle le remerciait en lui faisant toutes sortes de compliments. Et comme John se sentait fier ! Tout son ego faisait battre son cœur plus fort. C'était toujours à ce moment qu'il comprenait qu'il était amoureux et qu'il l'embrassait sans perdre de temps.

Ça restait chaste, évidemment. John ne savait pas encore qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que de se toucher les lèvres !

Lui et la princesse décidaient immédiatement après de se baigner dans le cour d'eau et jouaient à des jeux que John trouvait aujourd'hui tirés par les cheveux. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, colorant l'azur du ciel de couleurs féeriques. Ils allaient alors s'assoupir sous l'arbre aux mille pétales roses et s'endormaient, tous deux enlacés. C'était souvent à ce moment que John trouvait aussi le sommeil, dans son vrai lit, chez lui.

x...x

C'était étrange pour John de se souvenir de cet espèce de songe si familier et si éloigné. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le refaire identique sa princesse n'existait plus. Elle avait été sa propre représentation de l'amour heureux : le vrai Amour, celui dont on vous fait miroiter l'existence et qui vous arrache le cœur quand vous le découvrez être tout aussi imaginaire que le Père Noël.

Pourtant, si John pouvait amener une personne au pont de la Tortue, ce serait celle qui marchait à ses côtés en cet instant. C'était peut-être la seule raison, au fond, qui expliquait que ce rêve venait le déranger de si loin pendant ces promenades en sa compagnie.

Pour être tout à fait franc, il l'avait bien une fois refait, ce rêve, en s'endormant un soir seul dans son lit à Baker Street. C'était le jour où Holmes l'avait _peut-être_ embrassé. Ça avait été si rapide que John croyait avoir halluciné. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire ça pendant une enquête ? Ils avaient simplement été obligés de se cacher derrière une poubelle pour semer Mycroft, et il l'embrassait ? Ça ne se tenait pas. Non, cela avait été un accident : c'était la théorie qu'avait retenue John.

Pourtant il s'était sentit si vulnérable cette nuit-là. Alors il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien, une unique fois, se permettre de faire ce rêve idiot où Sherlock et lui s'aimaient à côté du pont de la Tortue. Ça ne tuait personne, de rêver. En principe.

Mais John avait vite balayé d'un revers tous ses songes puérils. Il était un homme à présent. Un ancien soldat. Un docteur. Il était fort, viril. Il n'avait plus besoin d' _amour_ dans sa vie. Sherlock lui faisait connaître une amitié forte, qui résistait au temps de façon stupéfiante. Certes cette amitié n'était pas aussi _pure_ que l'avait imaginée le petit garçon rêveur qu'il avait été, mais qu'importe, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Même si il désirait encore boire l'eau du ruisseau de la Tortue.

«-Hm, John ? »

L'interpellé sursauta violemment avant de redescendre sur Terre pour répondre à son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si Mme Hudson devait nous tuer ce soir ? »

John fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suis encore jeune pour mourir. Je ne rentrerais pas, je suppose, déclara-t-il.

-Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est : qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais que ces instants ensemble sont les derniers ?

-Pourquoi une telle qu... » Il s'arrêta en détectant la lueur maline qui brillait dans les yeux électrisants de Sherlock. « Si tu le sais, pas besoin de demander », termina-t-il en détournant la tête, le rouge au joues.

Bien sûr que Sherlock avait déduit que John le trouvait attirant et qu'il en voulait _légèrement_ plus. Sa perspicacité était gênante, à la fin. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait encore ?

Le problème, avec Sherlock, c'est qu'on sait qu'il sait sans savoir ce que réellement il sait. Est-ce que le détective avait aussi deviné qu'il voudrait à tout prix goûter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres rosées et toucher ce corps svelte, caresser ces mains de velours, ces cheveux d'ébène, ce visage irrésistiblement saillant, ce... C'était _affreusement_ gênant, si c'était le cas.

Et que le brun ait choisi de l'ignorer pendant aussi longtemps n'était d'ailleurs pas bon signe pour le vœu de John. Ça laissait juste présager qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pire : ça amusait le détective.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence mais John était beaucoup plus tendu que précédemment. Eh voilà : ils se rapprochaient déjà de leur appartement. Dans quelques centaines de mètres, tout était fini. Le sérénité, le thé, son amour inavoué, sa vie... Tout.

« -Je voulais juste dire que je ferais la même chose, confessa soudain le détective à demi-voix.

-Tu... Pardon ? »

John s'arrêta. Sherlock s'approcha.

x...x

Mme Hudson, par la fenêtre, observait un couple s'embrassant peu discrètement non loin de l'immeuble. Hi, hi, hi. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Sherlock comme ça ! Ouh ! Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Ses locataires n'avaient visiblement aucune décence, car John venait d'enlever sa veste et celle de Sherlock, par la même occasion. Ils auraient pu en rester-là, franchement. Fallait-elle vraiment qu'elle descende leur rappeler que les rues sont un lieu public ?

Bon. C'était tout de même réjouissant, de les voir se décoincer un peu. Elle leur ferait un bon thé, ce soir, pour fêter ça. L'affreuse bête qu'elle avait trouvée tripes à l'air sur la table à manger avait été évacuée rapidement par Mycroft, alors ils étaient pardonnés. Elle aimait énormément appeler le frère aîné pour ce genre tâches. C'était son petit point faible : il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps aux appels d'urgences. Car il aimait son frère malgré tout, hi hi ! Cela mettait un peu d'ambiance dans l'immeuble, en plus !

Un jour, cela allait mal finir, mais pour l'instant... Elle renifla plusieurs fois avec les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Pour l'instant, ses gâteaux étaient en train de cramer, si on se fiait à l'odeur abominable qui s'échappait de la cuisine !

Elle laissa donc à leur occupation les deux tourteaux, assis à présent sur un banc.

Sous l'arbre aux milles pétales roses.

Non loin du pont de la Tortue qui dévie les cours d'eau et construit des bancs pour les amoureux.

 _ **Fin**_

x...x

Maintenant, passons au défi d'auteur ! Il consiste à répondre à cette question : " **Y a-t-il un lieu en particulier où vous vous réfugiez quand vous vous sentez vulnérable ?"**

Pour ma part, je n'ai pas souvent la possibilité de m'échapper quelque part en particulier quand je me sens vulnérable, donc, disons que c'est par des souvenirs de lieux qui m'ont marqués que je passe. C'est peut-être pour cela que l'idée de l'image sortant de l'imaginaire de John m'est venue si spontanément. Si je devais ne citer qu'un lieu, ce serait une forêt juste à côté de ma maison, en vacances, quand j'étais toute petite. J'y ai d'ailleurs perdu mon premier doudou. C'était un singe, donc pas grave : encore maintenant je suis persuadée qu'il est perché dans un arbre et s'amuse beaucoup plus sans moi xD

Bref, je visualise encore très bien les endroits de cette forêt, l'odeur humide qui se dégage de la terre et des arbres, les rayons du soleil qui donnent cette couleur si verte aux feuilles, la cueillette aux mures sauvages, les longues balades, un vieux cheval que j'allais voir tous les jours. Pour moi, ce village paumé était le paradis. Et ça influence mes goûts encore maintenant. En pensant à ça, c'est donc une manière de retourner aux sources, de me souvenir de ce que j'ai aimé en premier et les sensations qui m'ont construite ! Ça m'aide sûrement à prendre du recul sur les difficultés présentes.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais tous les personnages ont leur lot de vulnérabilité, sauf Mme Hudson (non, rater des gâteaux n'est pas être fragile xD).

Ce qui m'a donné une super idée, puisque apparemment j'ai le droit « d'inciter » (à comprendre plutôt comme menacer, ici) les plus _timides_ à me laisser un petit message.

Vous ne voudriez pas vraiment que Mme Hudson tue Sherlock et John, si ?

Avant de répondre, regardez ma photo de profil.

Eh oui.

Je suis la personnification de Mme Hudson.

 _Réfléchissez-y bien avant de fermer cette page web de L'Internet._


End file.
